Test de la Personnalité
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: De quel personnage, pensez-vous être, le ou la plus proche ? ;)
1. Questions

**Voici un petit Test, de la Personnalité, sur Saiyuki, que j'avais commencé, à mettre au point, il y a un moment et que j'ai déjà posté, sur mon blog :)**

 **Il y a dix questions, au total et pour vous aider à retenir, vos points, sur les différents signes, je vous conseil de prendre une feuille et un stylo.**

 **De même, si vous êtes une fille, essayez de vous mettre dans la peau d'un garçon, pour le mener à bien, auquel cas, ce sera plus difficile.**

 **Vous n'êtes pas obligé, de ne retenir, qu'une seule réponse, par question, mais essayez, de préférence.**

 **Amusez-vous bien ! X)**

* * *

 **1) Vous êtes attablé, dans un Restaurant, de Luxe. Une jeune Serveuse, maladroite et aux bras plutôt frêles, mais hyper bien foutue, transporte une multitude, de plateaux, pour ses clients. Que faîtes-vous ?**

&) Vous essayez d'attirer son attention, dans un but pas très catholique, mais sans trop, en faire.

§) En tant que parfait gentleman, vous lui proposez votre aide, pour transporter, tous ses biens.

µ) Vous lui faîte signe, pour qu'elle vienne prendre, votre commande, plutôt pressante.

#) Vous vous en fichez royalement et la laissez faire, son travail.

%) Vous lui pincez les fesses, avant de vous prendre un cendrier, en pleine poire.

 **2) Au combat, quel type d'armes, préfériez-vous ?**

µ) Une arme qui privilège, le corps à corps. Vous aimez, les actions fortes.

#) Une arme qui privilège, les attaques à distance. Vous n'aimez pas, vous prendre, la tête.

§) Vous n'utilisez pas d'arme et optez plutôt, pour la Magie. Aussi bien offensive, que défensive.

&) Vous utilisez une arme, à longue portée, aussi bien utile, au corps à corps, qu'à distance.

%) Vous ne vous battez pas et regardez les autres, le faire, pour vous.

 **3) Quelqu'un vous dit, que vous avez de beaux cheveux (peut-être, ironiquement), que vous les aimiez, ou non. Que lui répondez-vous ?**

§) Vous le remerciez, le sourire aux lèvres, dont vous seul, avez le secret.

%) Vous le remerciez, tout simplement.

µ) Vous le remerciez, en rougissant, puis reprenez, vos occupations.

#) Vous ne répondez pas et contentez, de geindre.

&) Vous prétextez, avoir autre chose à faire, pour ne pas avoir, à répondre.

 **4) Vous êtes piégé, dans une grotte, aux côtés de vos trois compagnons. Deux chemins, s'offrent à vous. Lequel choisissez vous ?**

µ) "Gauche ! Parce que c'est mon instinct, qui me le dicte !"

&) "Droite ! C'est la direction que prennent, les gens censés !"

%) Vous optez, pour rester sur place et attendez, les secours.

§) "Ha ha ! On décide, à Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux ?"

#) "On devrait se séparer."

 **5) Vous êtes en voiture et commencez à trouver, le temps long. Que faîtes-vous ?**

%) Vous lisez un bouquin, ou quelconque revue touristique, utile ou non.

#) Vous dormez, du moins, essayez de le faire ou regardez, le paysage.

µ) Vous vous disputez, avec votre voisin, qui n'arrête pas, de vous embêter.

&) Vous embêtez, la galerie, pour passer le temps.

§) Vous conduisez et appréciez ou non, le chahut qui se trame, à l'arrière.

 **6) Un groupe d'antagonistes, se dressent, contre vous. Vous devez vous défendre et riposter. Qui prenez vous, pour cible, en priorité ?**

#) Vous vous en fichez. Vous visez, celui qui vient, vers vous.

&) Celui qui vient d'enlever, ou faire du mal, à un enfant.

%) Aucun, si ce n'est, le plus faible. Vous vous enfuyez et êtes capturé.

µ) Celui qui semble être, le plus fort. Ca, c'est du challenge !

§) Celui qui s'attaque, aux femmes ou prévoit, de les utiliser.

 **7) Parmi les adjectifs suivants, lequel vous décrirez, le mieux ?**

µ) Gourmand

#) Grincheux

&) Dom Juan

%) Immature

§) Maniaque

 **8) Parmi ces couleurs, laquelle préférez-vous ?**

§) Vert.

µ) Doré, comme le Soleil.

#) Bleu, comme le Ciel.

%) Qu'importe.

&) Pas le Rouge/Mauve.

 **9) Si vous deviez haïr quelqu'un, qui ce serait ?**

µ) Celui qui a fait du mal, à vos amis, par votre faute.

#) Celui qui a tué, l'un de vos parents, ou les deux.

%) Haïr quelqu'un ? Cela vous est impossible.

§) Celui qui vous a séparé, de votre bien-aimée.

&) Vous-même. Vous attirez, le malheur.

 **10) Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus, à vos yeux ?**

#) Venger la mort, de l'un de vos proches et/ou retrouver quelqu'un/quelque chose.

&) Echapper, à votre ennui et trouver une raison, à votre existence.

§) Ne pas perdre les êtres, qui vous sont chers et les protéger, coûte que coûte.

%) Faire toujours plus, de nouvelles rencontres.

µ) Vivre au jour, le jour et rencontrer, toujours plus, de nouveaux défis.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, de me faire part, de vos résultats ;)**

 **Réponses, au prochain chapitre ! XD**


	2. Réponses

**Réponses au Test de la Personnalité !**

* * *

 **Si tu as eu plus de #, ou une égalité de ce signe, avec le % :**

Tu es Genjo Sanzo.

Tu es quelqu'un qui se montre froid et désintéressé, vis-à-vis, de son entourage.

Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'une façade et derrière ce mur, se dresse quelqu'un qui n'aime pas forcément montrer ses émotions, mais surtout, de très timide.

Ceci étant, tu n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu penses, haut et fort, lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire et à t'affirmer, lorsqu'il faut prendre, des décisions.

En cela, tu es donc, le Meneur de Groupe.

Toutefois, si tu veux conserver, ta supprématie, il faut que tu t'ouvres d'avantage, aux autres...

Le manque de cohésion, pourrait te jouer, des tours !

* * *

 **Si tu as eu plus de µ** **, ou une égalité de ce signe, avec le %** **:**

Tu es Son Goku.

Ta bravoure et ta franchise t'honorent.

Tu es quelqu'un, qui pense avant tout à t'amuser et à cueillir la vie, par nature, telle qu'elle s'offre toi et à voir, toujours plus haut.

Curieux et robuste, tu n'hésites pas à te dépasser, même dans tes moments, les plus critiques, afin d'atteindre, tes objectifs.

Cependant, ce manque de discernement, pourrait également être, ton plus grand défaut...

Gare, à ceux, qui pourraient user, de ton pouvoir !

Tu n'es pas à l'abri, des envieux...

* * *

 **Si tu as eu plus de &** **, ou une égalité de ce signe, avec le %** **:**

Tu es Sha Gojyo.

Tu es quelqu'un, qui se montre fort, en apparence, mais qui cache en fait, un cœur tendre.

Contrairement à l'image, que tu essaies de te donner, tu manque de confiance en toi et ne peux rien refuser, aux autres et encore moins, aux personnes, qui t'entourent et ne peux te résoudre, à les voir souffrir.

Peut-être, parce qu'au fond de toi, d'un naturel sensible, tu redoutes la solitude et crains, plus que tout, le fait, de te retrouver seul et ainsi livrer, à toi-même ?

Il faut continuer à voir, de l'avant et ne pas laisser, tes pêchés, ou mauvais souvenirs, te rattraper...

Courage !

Seule ta persévérance, te libérera, de ton fardeau !

* * *

 **Si tu as eu plus de §** **, ou une égalité de ce signe, avec le %** **:**

Tu es Cho Hakkai.

Et à priori, tu sembles être, la personne idéale !

Tu es poli, courtois, n'hésite pas à aider les gens, dans le besoin et le fais, avec un sourire tel, que ton entourage, ne pourrait rien, te refuser !

Tu aimes mettre de l'ordre, dans ta vie, que ce soit au niveau de ton habitat, mais également, au sujet, de ta relation, avec autrui...

Néanmoins, toute cette perfection, ne cacherait-elle pas un lourd secret...

Que tu préférerais garder, pour toi-même ?

Tu sembles bien suspicieux.

* * *

 **Si tu as eu plus de % ou une égalité parfaite, sur d'autres signes, que celui-ci :**

Tu...

Ne peux être rapproché, d'aucun des membres, du quatuor.

Soit, parce que ta personnalité est bien trop différente, par rapport, à la leurs...

Soit, parce que tu es le mixte parfait, de deux d'entre eux, voir d'avantage.

Ce qui fait de toi, une personne à part entière, à Saiyuki.

Mais ceci, n'est pas forcément un défaut ! :)

Car, ce sont souvent les gens comme toi, que la Sanzo-Ikko essaie, de protéger.

Enfin, généralement...

* * *

 **Sans tricher, j'ai effectué mon propre Test et je suis tombée sur Sanzo, qui me correspond, assez bien :)**

* * *

 **(Voici ce que j'ai relevé, sur les différentes questions :**

1) Sanzo (#)

2) Gojyo (&)

3) Nul (%) ;

4) Sanzo (#) ;

5) Sanzo (#) ;

6) Gojyo (&) ;

7) Goku (µ) ;

8) Sanzo (#) ;

9) Sanzo, Goku et Hakkai (#, µ et §) ;

10) Gojyo et Hakkai (& et §).

 **Et le vainqueur l'emporte, à cinq XD)**

* * *

 **Et toi ? ;)**

 **Dis-moi, qui tu es ? X)**


End file.
